Black Family Ties: Corina Black
by Capella D. Lestrange
Summary: My Name is Corina Black. I'm the daughter of a death eater. I live with my aunt. I just moved to England. Life should be simple, right? Wrong! Nothing can be as easy as it seems. Especially with my murder of an uncle on the loose. *on hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi! Anyway this is a story that i originally posted from an old account that me and my friend had, but she decided she didn't want to do it any more. So, now i give you my story!

Disclamier: I am not JK. If i was the Next Generation's story would already be in the works. So Nope. Not JK.

* * *

><p>My name is Allyson Coeman; not really, my really name is Corina Mira Allyson Guinevere Black. I hate my name, but its way better than my older brother's name, Cyprus Orion Grayson Sirius Black, Actually I think my name is worse. Anyway, my last name is Black but the "mass murder" Sirius Black is not my dad; my father is Regulus A. Black. Apparently my parents were really young when they had me and my brother.<p>

Well I think they were young, it's what my aunt Mira tells me. It's kind of a sad story but to know my story I need to brief you on my parents. My dad was a Death Eater but he still was my dad and I love him, anyway he mysteriously died when my mother was eight weeks along with me. No one knows how he died or who killed him. Well, my mother got through his death by reminding herself that she had by brother and soon would have me. It's too bad that I don't remember her. She died in child birth and left me and my brother with my father's mother, Walburga Black. We lived with her at grimlock place until "Grammy" died when I was five and Cyprus was seven.

It's been tough, I know, but I try not to think about all the sadness.

Now, after my grandmother died I got to move in with my Aunt Mira, or Mira Violet Black, my father's sister. I'm guessing you haven't heard of her? I'd be surprised if you had. She only lived at home for her first ten years, because she was four years older than my father and two years older than Sirius. When she turned eleven she was accepted to The Magical School for the Gifted in the last all magical community in the United States. For some reason unknown to me she never went home over the breaks, though it may be because of the fact that it was a year round school. When she was seventeen and graduated, she made the decision to stay in the U.S. instead of going back home. That's why I moved to the U.S. when I was five. My brother and I moved in with her and her husband, Daniel Knight, and their four children. Their eldest child, with dark brown hair and his father's green eyes, Erick Knight, is my brother, Cyprus' age, 16. Then their only girl is Aquila Knight, and she is 14 like me, with bleach blonde hair and stunning green eyes. Then their youngest are the twins, Aries and Cygnus Knight, both with blonde hair and the Black family trademark, grey eyes. And they all have a major problem with me; the same problem that their parents have with me. Cyprus is really the only one who doesn't really have a problem with me, of course he is the reason they all have a problem with me.

Our Uncle Sirius ran away when he was 16 he was disowned, so our dad became the one to inherit all of the family resident homes, the family seat in the wizmgot, and the family vault, which is the 7th largest vault in Gringots right below the Malfoy's and above the Lestrange's. Anyway, when dad died It would of went to Aunt Mira if me and Cyp would not of been born. So it went to Cyprus, but he didn't want it, so we went to the ministry here in the U.S. and now I am the head of the black family.

When Erick and Cyprus turned eleven the both got accepted to Lakeside Boys Academy of Magic, and Aquila was accepted to the Salem Institute for Magic. The twins and I were all accepted at Aunt Mira's old school, Magical School for the Gifted. While there I became best friends with Danielle Mackenzie and Andrew Jefferson, but we were never great friends so when it came time for me to move not even a tear was shed. We hugged and made promises to write letters that we both knew would never actually write.

Anyway life was as good as I thought that it could get for me, but, man was I wrong, life was about to get exciting.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is just a short update because i will not be able to update for a long while but the next chapter will defiantly make up for the lack of writing in this one!**

* * *

><p>"Will you hurry up you idiotic girl, if you are not down here in less than five minutes we will be leaving you here!" I heard Aunt Mira yell as I was double checking my room for anything that I had left, but luckily I had gotten everything. Knowing my aunt she probably would leave me if I didn't get down there, so, I left my room and as I walked down the hallway. I grabbed my bag that was by the stairs and running down them I practically flew down to our front hall, where I almost crashed into Aries.<p>

"Hey, watch it speedy!" Aries said, grabbing my shoulders so keep us both steady. "Mom was only messing with you; we're leaving in about twenty minutes. I forgot to grab my bag, and I really don't remember where I put it."

"Isn't it not in the top shelf of your closet?"I asked, remembering that he and Cygnus were playing catch with their bags yesterday in their room.

"Oh yeah, maybe, thanks!" he said before he ran off up the stairs.

"You're welcome!" I shouted up after him, shaking my head in wonder of how nice he had been. I walked through our house of mazes before finally getting to our living room where we were using the fireplace to floo over to the Malfoy's Manor instead of our new house, because Uncle Daniel forgot to send the house elfs early to clean our new house so we got to stay with them. Aquila and I were going to be sharing a room with our cousin Cassieopia, while the twins would be sharing with each other. Meissa, Vega, and Draco each would be staying in their own rooms. This would be the set up for the rest of August, because that is how long we would be staying there (much to my enjoyment). You see, even though I never got along with Aunt Mira's kids that often, I got along great with the Malfoy's and the Lestrange's. Luckily, the Lestrange's lived just down the street from the Malfoy's, so Cassie and I could just walk down the road and not have to worry about flooing all over the country.


	3. Chapter 3

~The Next Day~

"Now?" I asked Cassie.

"Oh most defiantly!" She exclaimed. "1...2..."

"3" We shouted as we each poured a bucket of ice water on Aquila.

"Bloody Hell!"Aquila shouted as she jumped out of her bed.

"Good morning, Water Bug." Cassie stated, trying not to laugh.

"You might want to go set your mattress outside or it'll get moldy." I told her seriously.

"Uh!" she screamed, as she headed towards the bathroom.

"You might want to hurry up we're leaving soon." We called: running out into the hallway. After entering the hallway, we pasted Draco coming out of his room.

"What did you guys do this time" He called after us chuckling.

"Nothing!" I screamed as we run down the stairs.

~Thirty Minutes Later~

"Our chasers were Montague, Flint, and Pruecy but Flint and Montague graduated last year so we are going to need two new chasers. Our beaters are Crabbe and Goyle. We don't have a keeper this year of course no one cares about the keeper they all watch me, I play the seeker position." Draco was telling me, Cassie, Aries, and Cygnus. He was meant to be telling us about the four houses at Hogwarts, but of course he got on his favorite topic: Quidditch.

Suddenly I felt someone tap me on my shoulder, and as I turned around I saw my Aunt Narcissa. "Corina may I have a word with you and your brother?" She asked me. So after I nodded we headed over to where Aquila, Erick, and Cyprus were sitting.

"Hey, Aunty Cissy. Whatcha want?" Aquila asked sweetly towards Cissy, while still managing to glare at me (Probably for what Cassie and I did this morning.).

"We actually wanted to talk to Cyprus." she told Aquila, before turning to Cyp. "So, may we talk to you?" After he nodded she took us over to the only unoccupied corner of the room to talk to us. After Aunt Cissy finished talking to us she went over to the couch where Aunt Mira, Uncle Daniel, and Uncle Lucius were sitting, and Cyp went back over to Aquila and Erick. As I headed back over towards Draco and Cassie I noticed Cassie saw that her mom was done talking to us so she started my way.

"What where you, Cyprus, and my mum talking about?" She asked me, when she reached me.

"She was telling me and Cyprus about Sirius Black and that my brother and I can't be left alone." I told her.

She asked the one question I really didn't want to answer, "What would Sirius Black want with you and Cyp?"

"Well," I started. "You know how my dad and Sirius were brothers?" she nodded. "Apparently they really disliked each other. So a few people from the ministry think that Sirius might try to kill me and Cyp, because we are our father`s children, but who knows or cares for that matter." I said it all in a sort of hurried tone, so that maybe she wouldn't hear the worry in my voice.

She was about to reply back to me, but I was saved when her and Draco's older sisters, Meissa and Vega, came walking into the sitting room, and stood next to the couch where their mother and father were sitting.

"Girls," Narcissa said, "What in Merlin's name could have taken you so long, darlings"

"Sorry Mother, but we couldn't decide on what we wanted to wear" Meissa stated.

"Yes Mum, and then we had to pick up all of our clothing that we had thrown around our closet floor." Vega said to Aunty Cissy.

"Well girls, how about next time you just leave it for Dolly (Their evil house elf) to clean up, ok." Cissy said.

We all had stopped our own conversations so we could watch the little exchange between Meissa, Vega, and Aunt Narcissa. So we went ahead and started on our way to go meet Uncle Rabastan and his crew at Borgin and Burks. We were going by floo so Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius went first followed by Meissa, Vega, and Draco. Then Aries, Cygnus, and Cyprus, next Aunt Mira, Erick, and Uncle Daniel went. Then Aquilla went and I followed after. I tossed the powder into our black marble fireplace and with a roar, the fire turned green again. I stepped into fire; the fire felt like a warm breeze, but, of course, I opened my mouth to a load of hot ash. "Borgin and Burks" I said as clearly as I could, and I was on my way.

~A Few Hours Later~

"Wait a basilisk?" Cassie said as we interrupted Lennox again as he was telling us all of the exciting events that transpired last year at Hogwarts.

"So why didn't they shut down Hogwarts?" I asked, because I was just as curious as she was, if not more I mean, I thought that Hogwarts was supposed to be a nice safe school, not a school where kids get petrified because of their blood status.

"Apparently Potter killed the beast and saved the school" Lennox was telling us, when our conversation was interrupted by Uncle Rabastan.

"Hey lets all stop by the Leaky Cauldron, because I am dead thirsty." He announced.

So with that said we all headed down to the Leaky Cauldron and we ran into a bunch of red heads.

Lucius went to talk to an old red-headed guy saying "Weasley Senior, we meet again."

So then 'Old Red' started to talk "Ah Lucius how wonderful to see you again. What are you doing here?"

Then Narcissa walked over to Lucius "Come Lucius lets go get something to drink." Then they walked off with my other aunt and uncle also.

As the adults were talking I spotted a group of red-heads talking to a blond girl, a frizzy-haired brunette girl, and a boy with a scar on his forehead. So I decided to go over and introduce myself. "Hi my name is Corina Black. I am very sorry about my uncle's behavior he usually isn't like this,"

After I said that the blond girl stepped forward. "That's ok we are used to his behavior he does this every time we see him. Hi my name is Alexandria Howard but call me Alex I hate Alexandria." She said.

Then the youngest of the red-heads and one of her brothers stepped forward. "Hi my name is Ginny Weasley and this is my brother Ron, it's very nice to meet you Corina."

"Call me Rina please I really don't like my name." I said.

Then the frizzy-haired girl came over. "Well Rina, it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Hermione Granger,"

After Hermione introduced herself the red-headed twins came over smiling from ear to ear. "Hello my name is Fred Weasley," The Shorter twin said

"And I am George Weasley," after the taller twin had said that Alex came over and smacked both of the twins on the back of their head and whispered something in their ears. All of a sudden the shorter one of them yelled "FINE!" Then the twins started talking again.

"We were just kidding. I'm really George."

"And I'm really Fred. Sorry we do that a lot." After they introduced themselves again I noticed that the black haired boy with the scar hasn't said anything yet.

So I stepped towards Alex and asked "Who's that kid over there with the scar?"

"That's Harry Potter, are you serious you don't know who that is?" she said this as if talking to a child. Of course I knew who he was; he has so many books written about him.

"Harry Potter? So the stories really are true? And Voldemort is real too." I asked to no one in particular, but before I could get an answer Cassie grabbed my arm and pulled me away from them.

"Rina, I know you just moved here and you are trying to make new friends, but we don't make friends with blood-traitors." she whispered in my ear. "Come on lets go see if we can leave, before everyone else."


End file.
